Always Forgotten
by VioletTeardrop
Summary: A RussiaXCanada story I wrote in World Geography :D Plz ignore the corniness xD;


Always Forgotten

….Crap I wrote in World Geography and Math that I feel I should share lD;

Canada's P.O.V.

I'm sick of it! I'm sick of always being mistaken for America or being forgotten! Today I'm going to clarify to America that he should do something about this, besides how can they mistake me for America? Canada is the second largest land mass…. Or last time I checked it was. I walked up to a door and gathered all my courage for my rant. After I took my deep breathe I heard America start yelling.  
"CUT YOUR CRAP, IVAN!" I've never heard America sound so angry. No response came from Russia. I peeked in; America turned his glance to the door and saw me.

"Oh it's just you Matt, come on in." America invited. I nodded nervously and took a seat beside my brother. I had probably come in at a bad time, I should've waited.

"Privet*, Matthew." Russia greeted.

"Bon jour, Ivan." I managed to peep out. The silence overcome after I greeted Russia the silence was also creeping me out. It was about a good 20 minutes until someone finally spoke up.

"Ivan, when is this childish rivalry going to stop?" America shouldn't be talking, everyone especially England called him childish.

"Once you stop being the child you are, and admit that Russia is clearly a better country than America~." Russia said almost mockingly.

America took a deep breathe. "God… No… I am not a child!"

"Than what are you?" Russia was confused.

"Why…. I _**AM**_ THE HERO!" America said doing his usual pose, showing off. I laughed under my breathe. _What has Alfred been smoking lately_, I thought amused. America looked at me, I slumped in my seat.

Ivan chuckled. "Who's hero would you be then?"

"Good question... Well I guess I'll be Arthur's hero~!" You could hear England shouting curse words from afar, I laughed again.

"Anyways Russia is a better country than America, da!" Russia got back to the subject.

"You guys…" I said squeamishly, once again as usual, ignored.

"You know what! Think what you want Ivan, I HONESTLY _**DO NOT**_ CARE!" With that America stormed out of the room. Silence fell in the room once again, but this time more of an awkward silence.

"Quiet, da?" Russia broke the silence.

I nodded. "Ummm… Yeah…" I sounded more like a chipmunk than a person, how embarrassing.

"Something the matter, Matthew?" Russia seemed to care, but only seemed I didn't know if he actually cared.

"Not really… But I'm fine…" My voice was getting softer, while my face was red for some odd reason.

"You trust me, da?"

"Oh of course I do Ivan!" I had hoped I said the right thing, wait if you say you trust them that is a good thing right?

"Will you tell me?"

"Oh… Okay I'm sick of being mistaken for Alfred and being forgotten."  
"Your clearly different than Alfred, da. Besides its obvious you two are very different from each other, da~." Russia seemed assuring.

"Umm… Are you trying to say you don't mistake me for Alfred?" I was a little confused, mainly by the way he worded his sentence, I must be stupid or something.

Russia nodded. "Da, I try not to say anything about it though."

"Oh… Okay." I felt a little better; I never noticed how late it had gotten, already dark out the moon was full and glowing. I yawned, Russia seemed to have dozed off but he looked at me. He held his arms out lazily as if he wanted a hug. I walked over to him but before I knew it he grabbed me and sat me in his lap. He was warm kind of like my blanket maybe even Kumajiro. Russia started to stroke my hair gently.

"Just go to sleep and have nice dreams Matthew~." Russia continued stroking my hair gently.

"O… Kay Ivan~…" I closed my eyes and snuggled my head into Russia's chest. I quickly fell asleep; I could still feel Russia gently stroking my hair.

"Good night, little Matthew." Russia said as his voice faded soon followed by soft snoring, he was asleep like a baby.

END~

:D YAAAAAAAY RussiaXCanada….I didn't spend too much time on this :L So it sucks no need to rub it in xD;


End file.
